I've been having dreams
by TheLlamaGaara
Summary: Scorpius and Albus have always been close, but one night Albus admits something that Scorpius isn't entirely unfamiliar with...


Scorpius laid in his bed, staring us at the ceiling, as did Albus.

"Hey.." Began the blonde quietly "Do you think we will ever be normal?" He asked and looked over to his best friend.

Albus looked over to Scorpius and cocked a brow "Was that a trick question?" He asked with a chuckle, making the other laugh too.

"I don't know if I would of survived without you Al." Scorpius said, smiling warmly and sighing softly.

"Yes, I can certainly say the same. I treasure you greatly you know.." Said Albus quietly as smiled back.

Scorpius looked back up and blushed slightly before looking back at his best friend. "Want to come in my bed tonight?" He asked, slightly nervous and only asking in a friendly way.

"Aha, are we going from hugging to sharing a bed that fast?"Albus joked and laughed a little before getting out of bed "But yes, I wouldn't mind that." He said before walking over to Scorpius's bed and crawling in next to his best friend.

The blonde turned around to face the other to they were looking each other straight in the eye. "Sometimes I get scared you know.." He said quietly "I get scared that your Father will separate us again... That was agony."

Albus smiled and looked at Scorpius "Don't worry Scorp.. I'm not going anywhere. I won't ever leave you." He said softly.

"I've never met anyone like you Albus, your so bloody perfect." Said the blonde rollin his eyes "you may need to stop that because its doing odd things to my heart."

"You always do odd things to my heart so no, I refuse to stop." Albus said as he moved a stray hair from his best friends face and rested his hand upon a smooth, pale cheek.

This made Scorpius's heart throb and his face began to heat up slightly. "Really?.." He asked, smiling hopefully.

"Yes... But that's not all, I won't go into detail though.. It would probably make you uncomfortable." Said Albus with a beautiful blush.

"Try me." Said the blonde calmly, placing his hand on top of the one which rested so perfectly on his delicate cheek.

"If you insist.." Albus began be often sighing softly "Well.. Sometimes I have dreams."

Scorpius appeared to be listening eagerly as he moved a little closer and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"And they are about you.. No not you.. Us.." Said Albus, blushing faintly while subconsciously gliding his thumb across Scorpius's cheek.

"Oh really? What are we doing?" He asked with an adorable smile, becoming consistently more curious.

The others face became a dark shade of crimson. "I don't want to think about that.." He said before withdrawing his hand an swallowing.

Al of a sudden Scorpius's face felt cold and he missed his best friends gentle touch. "Oh but.. I was getting really interested."

He said innocently before making a small 'o' shape with his mouth "Umm. Was it something.. Perverted?" He asked hesitantly.

Albus adverted his eyes and turned around so his back was now on the bed.

"I've have those dreams too." Said Scorpius with a blush, making the other look at him again with slight disbelief.

"Really?" He asked, swallowing and looking away again.

"Yes.. They are.. Well, something else aren't they." He said, blush darling and Albus looked at him again.

"Have you ever.." He cleared his throat and blushed dark "Done anything when you woke up." Asked the other curiously as his heart rate began to quicken slightly.

There was silence before anyone answered and it was a quite answer too "Yes." Scorpius said "It feels nicer when I think about those dreams, I imagine y-" he stopped him self and turned around so his back was now on the bed an blushed darkly, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Albus wasn't completely stupid, he knew what Scorpius was saying and it made his pants feel tighter, the thought of his best friend doing that.. To those thoughts..

He turned and looked at Scorpius. "Me too."

The blonde blushed and apparently it wasn't only Albus who was feeling the tightness.

"Albus.." Scorpius said quietly before turning around, at the same time almost, Albus turned around and they made eye contact.

"Wan to know what I imagine." Asked the other with a small smirk which made the room feel exceptionally hotter for the blonde, suddenly his throat was feeling very dry and he nodded.

"I'm on top of you, I guess you could call it 'riding." He stared and subconsciously licked his lips.

"I'm moaning loudly... Very loud and so are you, you're absolutely brilliant with your hips." He said with a mischievous grin.

"That enough.." Said Scorpius before looked at the other and bit his lip. He put his hand on Albus's hip and moved slightly closer, finally leaning over and whispering to his best friend "I've never fancied a shag more now than I do, laying here with you Albus Potter." He said before grinning and pinning Albus down and kissing him like a predator.

Albus returned the kiss straight away and climbed on top of the blonde. Both their crotches ceased together and they helplessly began to grind against each other while kissing passionately and devouring each other's mouths.

"Ahh Fuck.." Scorpius moaned and firmly grabbed his best friends arse, giving it a hard squeeze as they hungrily created friction between each other.

"Albus, ride me~" he said between sloppy kisses and heavy pants.

"Okay..~" said the other and pulled down the blondes Pyjama bottoms, revealing which he had wanted for so damn long. Albus grabbed Scorpius's cock and began to guide his hand up and down it, licking his lips an touching him self at the same time.

Scorpius removed the other trousers and added two fingers to his entrance, making him groan in pleasure as he stroked him self and the blonde.

"Ngh Scorpius, more, please~" he moaned and began to ride the blondes finger before he added another which felt beautiful.

"Stop messing about and fuck me Scorpius Malfoy." Growled Albus before he was shoved onto something a lot bigger than two fingers.

"Ahh Scorpius!~" he moaned loudly and pulled the sexiest expression to ever exist.

"Feels even.. Better than I could of.. Ungh!~ imagined~" Scorpius moaned and thrusted hard up into the other, making him moan loudly and grab the blondes silky hair.

"Ah fuck Scorpius, More!~~" demanded Albus as he bounced up and down on his best friend like an animal.

The blonde did as he was tons and thrust extremely deep and hard into Albus, quickening his pace and tightening grip on the smaller teens waist.

"Shit.. I'm close.. So fucking close!~~" he moaned out and gasped.

"Mmm come inside~" ordered the other as he was fucked violently by his best friend and cried out loudly before spilling his juices all over him self, Scorpius and the bed.

"AGhh!~" Groane Scorpius as he came hard, feeling Albus's walls righted around his cock.

Both teens panted breathlessly before Albus collapsed next to his best friend and tried to get his breath back.

"That was bloody.. Marvellous." Said the blonde between pants and breaths "Your lucky I have the silencing charm cast of my bed.." He added.

"Ahh yes true, I admit I was loud.. I expected my self to be, it just felt bloody brilliant." Said Albus, throwing an arm around Scorpius's waste and leaning his head on his chest.

"You know Albus Potter, I honestly think I love you." Said the blonde, finally regained his breath and kissed the others cheek.

"And I think I may love you too Scorpius Malfoy.." He said quietly before falling into a glorious sleep.


End file.
